This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a first digital display device consisting of an electronic/optical means for indicating the present time, and a second display device for indicating the time set by an additional function such as alarm function.
Electronic timepieces having a digital display device consisting of an electronic/optical means can be suitably equipped with various additional functions such as alarm function, stopwatch function and rest time-warning function, to provide the timepieces with varied operation and display modes. In prior art electronic timepieces having one or two or more such additional functions, the information related to the operation of the additional functions, such as set time when the additional function is an alarm function, can be usually displayed on the digital display device only when it is desired to confirm the information of such an additional function, putting aside the information of the main function of the timepiece for a while. The abovementioned display system has the advantage that reduced number of display digits are required for the display device, but also has the inconvenience that the information of additional functions are not always displayed. This inconvenience can be overcome if the digital display device is equipped with display digits for indicating information related to the main function of the timepiece as well as display digits for indicating information of the additional functions, resulting, however, in decreased recognizability because too many numerical figures are arrayed on the display surface.